


Felicity Smoak lost her engagement ring

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity can't find her engagement ring after she took it off for Oliver's sake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak lost her engagement ring

Oliver Queen (OQ): Felicity. What are you doing?

Felicity Smoak (FS): Nothing.

OQ: That must be a especial kind of nothing.

FS: I lost something.

OQ: What?

FS: *silence*

OQ: You lost the ring didn't you?

FS: Your fault.

OQ: My fault? You lost it.

FS: I didn't lose it. Just can't find it.

OQ: Lets find it then.

FS: You better help.

OQ: I know. My fault. No idea why, though.

FS: It kept pulling on your skin last night.

OQ: Was that the ring?

FS: So I took it off.

OQ: Thank you for that. I have a cut *silence*

FS: Oh. I'm sorry. Want me to check it?

OQ: Want to get out of the house before noon?

FS: Better find the ring.

OQ: Auch. Found it.

FS: Thank you.

OQ: Give me your hand.

FS: You don't need to be the one putting it back on my finger.

OQ: I like putting it on your finger.


End file.
